Active-matrix (hereinafter also referred to as AM) organic EL displays on which organic EL elements are arranged in a matrix have been employed as display panels for products such as smartphones. Each EL element has an EL layer between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. The EL element emits light triggered by a current or a voltage supplied between the anode and cathode electrodes (terminals) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The liquid crystal display panel (LCD) includes gate signal lines arranged on a per pixel basis. EL displays each include pixels each including at least two gate signal lines formed or arranged therein, and most of the EL displays include pixels through which three or four gate signal lines are formed or arranged (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which connection transmission lines which electrically connect input transmission lines and output transmission lines on a flexible board (COF (chip on film)) mounting driver ICs of an active-matrix (this may be abbreviated as AM below) organic EL display having organic EL elements in the shape of a matrix.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which input signal lines etc. are formed in serial connection on a flexible board mounting driver ICs.]